Loving A Skin Changer
by kellyjb514
Summary: Faline, a woman who can change her shape at will, is tired of being abused by the Company. After fleeing from the goblins and Azog, she meets Beorn, the skin changer that changes everything for her. (Beorn x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Growling softly as she faced the Pale Orc, Faline held her sword in front of her protectively. Her gaze flickered to the man quickly, relief flooding her veins as she saw him standing tall next to her. "You shall not have us, monster." Those were the last words she spoke before slashing her sword and losing herself in the battle. Suddenly the Pale Orc came running at her, a vicious snarl on his face. She didn't have enough time to raise her sword to defend herself as his mace came swinging at her face.

"No!" Faline screamed, sitting up ramrod straight. Looking around, she realized that it was just another nightmare. She was with the Company and she was safe. They had escaped the thunder battle that was happening outside by taking shelter in a cave. They had settled down to sleep and Bofur was the only person awake. "Sorry, bad dream." The Dwarf nodded and smiled slightly before running his eyes over the rest of the Company to make sure none of them had woken up. They didn't like this woman though neither Bofur nor Bilbo could figure out why.

Rolling back onto her side, Faline sighed softly and thought over her "adventure" so far. She was only here because she owed the Wizard a favor. This company of Dwarves had treated her horribly since she had joined them. Half of them treated her like she was a fragile piece of glass while the others treated her as if she were dirt. She couldn't understand why. It wasn't like she hadn't helped at all; she also hadn't told them her secret. They had no reason to fear her or her safety.

Faline knew what they would do if they knew her secret. They would hate her even more. Shape changer, that is what they called people like her. Though her kind were very similar to skin changers, Faline could change into any animal she needed; any bird, fish, or mammal that was known to her. It was very helpful as she stayed in her own mind as she did so. Most people feared her and what she could do. While the shape changers knew what they were doing in their animal forms, they were always close to shifting when human. This made them more ferocious and wary to the other races in Middle Earth. Others, the more sadistic ones, would kill her people and keep a body part as a prize. Once killed, their bodies would go through an intense shifting trying to protect itself. They would change into every animal they had ever been and would continue to do so for many many years after their death. Some found it entertaining. Faline had avoided changing while she had been with the Company. Only Gandalf knew what she was and they both knew it was a good idea to keep it a secret.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Faline tried to go back to sleep and avoid the nightmares. Azog the Defiler had killed her entire family and kept their hands as prizes. He wanted to find her and complete his collection but she had done a wonderful job of avoiding him. He still haunted her dreams and kept her awake at night though. Her musing was interrupted by the sound of Bilbo talking to Bofur about leaving to go back home. Faline felt the guilt rush through her. She could have been more kind to him, said more encouraging things. "_You couldn't have stopped that idiot king's words to him" _the small voice in her head chimed in. She was about to sit up to confront the hobbit when she heard the sound of gears moving and her eyes snapped open. "Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin calls out before the floor suddenly drops from beneath them. The Dwarves and Bilbo fall into the hole in the floor and no one notices the small, yellow canary now flying around the empty cave.

A.N. Any reviews would be appreciated! Please and thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

After the floor had closed again, Faline shifted back into her human form and promptly threw up. It had been too long since she had shifted and her pupils turned to slits. Her natural form was feline in nature and her body wanted to change into it to protect her. Shaking her head, the woman stood up on shaky legs and walked out of the cave where the storm had now blown over. The only thing left to do would be to find the wizard and hope that he could help the Dwarves in time. Shifting quickly into an overlarge falcon, Faline began flying back towards Rivendell while keeping her eyes open for Gandalf.

Seeing him walking up the same path that they had taken earlier, Faline dropped from the sky quickly and changed into her human form. "Gandalf! The Dwarves have been taken by goblins!" Gaping at how easily the woman in front of him shifted, the wizard nodded before walking again. "Of course they have. Can't leave them alone for a moment without something going wrong. First the trolls and now goblins! Come Faline, we must save them before it's too late." The woman nodded and smirked as she heard Gandalf grumbling to himself about the idiocy of Dwarves.

Once they reached a small, almost invisible entrance Gandalf turned to Faline and looked directly into her eyes. "There is another exit twenty miles south of here. We will be leaving through there. I don't want you going into these tunnels in case we cannot escape. A shape changer is much more valuable than any Dwarf king and I will not let them get their hands on you. Fly to the other entrance and wait for us there." Faline nodded, blushing slightly at the fact that Gandalf thought she was that important. She changed into a small thrush and slowly made her way to the other entrance.

Surveying the land, Faline noticed that things seemed too quiet to be normal and she wondered if it was to do with the goblin activity or something else. Before she had a chance to explore however, she spotted Gandalf and the Company running out of the goblin tunnels. Dropping to the ground and changing into her natural form, Faline quickly caught up to the Company.

Once the Company realized that they had their hobbit back, they took a deep breath of relief. Suddenly, Ori let out a scream that sounded closer to a young human girl than a male Dwarf. They all turned to see a tiger striding towards them quickly. Unfortunately, this didn't seem to be any normal tiger. It was twice as large as it should be, its eyes seemed too intelligent for a wild animal, and its coloring was completely wrong. Instead of an orange with black stripes, this tiger was grey with emerald green stripes. Raising their weapons, the Dwarves waited for the animal to attack.

"There you are! I was wondering if you'd gotten lost or attacked!" The Dwarves watched on in awe as Gandalf approached the animal quickly and scolded it. Noticing the confused faces around him, the wizard chuckled before telling the tiger to reveal itself. Before their very eyes, the tiger quickly changed from the ferocious animal into their traveling companion Faline. Bright red hair, green eyes that seemed to glow, and a body that would drive any man crazy, the woman stood tall and proud before her companions. Defiance was alight in her eyes, daring any of them to say something against her form. What she wasn't expecting was for Thorin to stomp over to her and slam his fist into her cheekbone as hard as he could.

A.N. I know this is supposed to have Beorn in it but I'm working up to that part! I feel like I need to show how the company will treat her after this revelation. So please be patient and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to **pandasninjasndkiwis **and to **woelmuis92** for following this story! :)

"Witch! Liar! Monster!" Thorin screamed insult after insult at the woman who was on her hands and knees on the ground. Before anyone could stop him, he kicked the woman in the side. Faline coughed loudly and spat the blood out of her mouth but she refused to cry. "_You knew they would react like this. Once the anger fades, they'll realize how terrified of you they are."_ Her mind told her. There was nothing she could do to change it now. She would take whatever was thrown at her and not say a word against any of them. Faline already knew that she would probably give her life for this quest; in fact she welcomed that fact. She wouldn't have to live with being an outcast anymore. She would die for a worthy cause and be welcomed with open arms by her family who waited for her.

Dwalin and a few of the other Dwarves had pulled Thorin back and were restraining him as Oin walked slowly over to Faline. "Lass? Do you mind if I take a look at you? I need to see if you have any injuries." The healer spoke with a soft, slow tone that was meant to calm the woman. Instead, she stood up suddenly and looked at the Dwarf trying to help her. Her green eyes were still in slits from her natural form and she planned on keeping them that way. Now that they knew what she was, she had no reason to hide anything. "Thank you Oin but I am fine. As a shape changer I heal much faster than normal. I will be fine in a moment."

Opening his mouth to argue, Oin was interrupted by the sound of loud howls. Looking terrified, the Company began running away from the new threat. Suddenly and too late, Thorin realized that the hill ended in a sheer cliff. Unable to stop, he began falling over the edge to his death until a strong hand reached out and grabbed the back of his coat. He was pulled back with enough force to throw him back a few feet. Looking up, he saw Faline standing in front of him. She had her back turned to him and was looking over the cliff edge, pondering. "Can you change into something strong enough to carry us all?" Gandalf asked quickly. "No, I have never tried carrying more than two people and I would kill us all if I tried all these Dwarves." Faline answered as she shook her head.

Turning and finally looking at Bilbo, she saw the sheer terror on his face. "Everyone climb into the trees!" Gandalf yelled. The Company did as they were told until they realized that Faline was still on the ground, a deep scowl on her face. "Witch! Get into the tree now!" Thorin yelled, causing the woman to tense before looking up at the Dwarf king. "You are not my king Thorin. Reclaim your mountain and live prosperously." Once she finished speaking, the woman pulled her swords from their sheaths and began slashing and cutting down the Wargs that crossed her path. She lost herself in the battle, ignoring the cries of her companions and the ache in her heart as she knew this would probably be her last battle. Suddenly, a loud exclamation was made in a voice that sent chills down Faline's spine.

Backing up slowly towards the Company, Faline looked at the pale Orc with horror. "It cannot be." Thorin's voice came a bit to her left and she remembered that she wasn't the only one whose family had been taken by the Defiler. Her back slammed into a tree and she was suddenly lifted into a tree by her shoulders.

"What did you think you were doing? You could have died!" Fili and Kili were the ones that had lifted her up and promptly smacked her head. Faline growled and kept her eyes on the Orc. "That was the plan until this _filth_ dared show himself." She spoke with a deep growl in her voice. Azog was speaking in the Black Speech before he pointed at Thorin and herself. The wargs then began throwing themselves at the trees in attempts to reach the Dwarves. The trees began falling and everyone began jumping until they were all stuck on one tree. This tree just happened to be conveniently located at the edge of the cliff. "_We're all going to die here"_ This just kept repeating in her head over and over as the Company began throwing flaming pinecones at the Wargs.

Despite their efforts to keep the Wargs away, the tree began tipping over until it was completely horizontal. Clinging to the tree, Faline watched as Thorin stood then ran towards Azog. Their battle was short and slightly embarrassing in her opinion. Then the tiny hobbit had come running in to save Thorin, jolting the woman into action. Drawing her sword, Faline jumped at a Warg and slashed its neck before quickly killing the Orc riding it. She continued on her killing streak until she missed an attack from Azog. His mace had collided with her shoulder with enough force to black her vision out for a moment. Pain flooded her shoulder but she kept fighting.

Hearing the cry of the Eagles, Faline turned to look in amazement. A stray Orc that hadn't been killed yet took advantage of her distraction and ran his blade through her chest. Slicing his throat quickly, Faline knew better than to try to shift or pull the sword out. Instead, she allowed an Eagle to pick her up and drop her onto one of his companions. "_I'm going to get blood all over your pretty feathers. I'm so sorry for that."_ She spoke to the Eagle in his native language and he acknowledged her with a nod. The last thing the woman heard was Fili crying out for his uncle before she lost consciousness.

A.N. Okay! Thank you everyone for your patience! Beorn will be in this next chapter! :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up to the wind on her face and a horrible, excruciating pain in her abdomen. Opening her eyes, Faline realized that she was still on the back of the Eagle but he was beginning a swift descent onto a rock that she knew was called the Carrock. Sitting up slightly, she looked down to realize that she still had the Orc sword stuck in her chest. It was hard to breathe and painful to move but she would pull it out when she was one solid ground. Her body would probably heal itself quickly and she wouldn't lose too much more blood. The poor Eagle's feathers were almost soaked with it but he didn't seem to mind.

Being the last one to be set down, Faline missed Thorin yelling at Bilbo but she saw them embracing each other so she knew things would be alright between them. Now all she had to do was pull this blasted sword out without anyone noticing. Quickly turning away before any of the Dwarves acknowledged her, the woman began tugging at the sword with all her strength. Slowly, inch by inch, the sword moved its way out. A sickening squelch was immediately followed by a pained gasp, drawing Dwalin's attention to the back of the girl. "Oh gods. Lass what have you done?!" His horrified voice caused everyone to look at the shape changer.

Faline was on her knees with an Orc blade lying next to her. When she tried to wave away Dwalin's outburst, they all saw that her hand was covered in blood. As Oin hurried over to her, the woman leaned forward and quickly vomited blood. "Don't come any closer!" Faline yelled as she heard footsteps. "I could change at any moment and I don't want to hurt you!" The footsteps stopped and the strong scent of fear quickly filled her nose. They were afraid of her. _Good. They should be._ Faline quickly hushed the voice in her head before standing and turning to face the Company. "Well at least her appearance finally matches the monster inside." This hurtful comment came from one of the Dwarves and Faline held in a snarl as the rest of them tried to hide their laughter.

Turning to Gandalf, Faline smiled. Her smile was full of hurt and looked slightly terrifying. "Where are we headed now? I'd like to get somewhere where I can bathe." The wizard nodded and began leading the way down the rocks they were on. Faline stayed ahead of the Company at all times now. She could still hear their whisperings which were full of rude and hurtful criticisms. Still, the woman kept her head high and said nothing. "Faline? Are you alright?" Bilbo suddenly appeared at her side with Gandalf just behind her. Smiling slightly at the curious hobbit, she nodded. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. A few nasty words by a bunch of arrogant dwarves won't be enough to cause me damage." Turning her head slightly to address the wizard, she spoke in a softer tone. "However, once they are in a somewhat safe position, I shall not be joining you for the rest of your adventure Gandalf." Nodding his head, Gandalf told her that he agreed with her decision but he would let her decide when to tell the rest of the Company.

They had stopped at a small outcropping of rocks to have Bilbo check on Azog's hunting party. They were being pursued at a breakneck pace and needed to know if they were gaining or losing ground. Faline had turned into a yellow canary again and was standing at the top of a rock, watching for any signs of trouble. Bilbo came running back down, looking absolutely terrified and Faline immediately knew that he didn't have good news. After sputtering and being interrupted, Bilbo became exasperated and raised his voice. "Will you just listen?! I am trying to tell you that there is something else out there!" Shifting back to human, Faline stared at the wizard as he asked about what form it took. After confirming that it was a bear, Gandalf gave Faline a pleading look and without a word, the woman disappeared.

After hearing the animal roar, the Company began running quickly. They were heading to a house that Gandalf had mentioned they _might_ be safe in. Running across a stream and through a small forest, they were all huffing and puffing while Thorin complained about the woman abandoning them. They broke through the tree line and saw a large house, running towards it with urging from Gandalf. Suddenly a giant black bear burst through the trees at the same time Kili lost his footing and tripped. Stunned and unable to stand, Kili stared in horror and the animal running toward him. However, when the bear was only a few feet from him, a different roar was heard and another bear rammed into the first. This new bear was slightly smaller and seemed more feminine and Kili spied a large injury on its chest. It was Faline! She was fighting for him and saving his life!

As the two animals battled, Fili helped his brother to his feet before all the Company slipped into the house and barred the door. Gandalf explained that the larger bear was their host. A skin changer named Beorn who wasn't fond of Dwarves. After the sounds of the battle had faded a bit, Thorin confronted the wizard. "Where exactly did your shape changer disappear to?" Gandalf looked at Thorin with a twinkle in his eye. "I asked her to run ahead and clear the path. Who do you think unlocked the door to the house? None of you Dwarves could have reached it." As if to prove his point, Gandalf pointed to a small pile of weapons that obviously belonged to Faline. "I didn't anticipate that she would fight Beorn to protect your nephew. He will probably injure her badly and we may not see her for a few days."

Thorin scoffed and shook his head. "You sound as if you do not care for that monster's life." The wizard sighed before sitting in a large chair. "Faline has had a hard life. She has trouble with wanting to keep herself alive. If she were to die in this fight with Beorn, she would die happy knowing that she had saved a worthy life." Thorin frowned and turned to look at his nephew. If it wasn't for that cursed woman, Kili would be dead. Now that he knew that she didn't care about her life enough, he questioned her motives from the entire quest. "If given the chance, would Faline take her own life?" Curiosity laced Thorin's voice but he didn't look away from Kili. "If she could, I do believe she would have by now. However, her body heals itself too fast for that. She has to go on living until she dies in a battle or of old age."

The other Dwarves had heard the conversation and were talking amongst themselves quietly. "I feel almost bad for her, you know?" Dori said quickly. "All the things we've said about her and she can't even escape it. She's staying with us in hopes that a good fight will come along so she can finally end it. All the while, she has to put up with all our nasty words." Kili looked slightly angry and suddenly voiced his opinion. "I don't understand why you all are so against her. So she changes her shape? She's obviously not a monster and she knows what she's doing. She saved my life without thinking twice about the fact that she had the disadvantage." Fili nodded, silently agreeing with his brother. "I was always told to keep the mean words to yourself if that's all you can think of." Ori whispered softly. "So if you can't play nicely, just ignore the poor woman. She's gone through enough." Dwalin's gruff voice offered that alternative as he patted Ori on the shoulder to show his support. The other Dwarves nodded in agreement before lying down on the floor to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. So if I could get some reviews of any type that would be great please! I want to know if I should continue the story or if I should stop because people don't like it..so let me know please?**

Lying out in the forest somewhere, Faline shifted back into her human form. She watched as the bear began changing into a man. Her head pounded and her body screamed from all the wounds she now had on her. Moving slightly, Faline realized that she didn't have any clothes on. They had torn when she had shifted too quickly. Now she was lying in the middle of a forest, bleeding and covered in dirt when a skin changer was changing into his human form in front of her. Looking at the man, she realized that her vision was fuzzy and steadily getting worse. She quickly curled herself into a ball to help hide her modesty while hoping the man wouldn't find her.

Faline could hear him groaning softly as he stretched, the bones in his back popping softly. She watched as he stood at his full height. He had a large, strong back with a slight dusting of hair, and was extremely tall. Faline knew that if they were standing side by side, she would be able to tuck herself into his side perfectly. Suddenly, as if he felt her gaze, the man turned and locked eyes with her.

Beorn shifted back into human form and stretched his muscles. He felt as though he had been in a vicious fight but he couldn't remember it, not when he was in his bear form. His back made a few popping noises and he stood taller, sighing softly. He felt a ogling on his back at the same time that he heard soft, labored breathing. He turned around and saw a bright green eyes staring at him. The eyes looked terrified, as did the woman who belonged to them. Looking over her body, he felt a blush cover his face when he realized that she had no clothes on. Taking a step towards her, Beorn stopped as she flinched away only to be stopped by her injuries. She had claw and teeth marks covering her body along with a larger injury on her abdomen.

"I cannot remember the things I do when I am in my animal form. I apologize for the injuries I have caused you." When her eyes softened and her tense muscles loosened a bit, Beorn continued. "I am Beorn. I reside in a house not far from here where I can give you medicine and bandages. Then you can tell me exactly how it is you managed to stay alive."

Faline blushed and nodded quickly. His voice! She couldn't believe how deep and handsome it was! She was equally amazed by his appearance. She had never met a man that had caught her attention but he had certainly done so. Pushing herself to say something, anything, and all she could manage was a quiet "Faline" before she began coughing. Beorn picked her up without looking and kept his eyes straight ahead so he didn't look at her body. Faline appreciated that and thought to herself that none of the Dwarves in the Company would have had the decency to do such a thing.

She was absolutely stunning from what Beorn could see. She had so much dirt and blood on her that it was difficult to tell. Her red hair was a clotted mess but her green eyes glowed beautifully. Faline was the only thing she had said but he assumed that it was her name. She wasn't light in his arms like he remembered women being. She was sturdy and fit without being heavy. Obviously she had grown up a warrior of some type. Beorn knew that there had to be something else about her because no normal being could have survived an attack from him in his bear form. This woman named Faline intrigued him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. None of his previous visitors had ever intrigued him. It had also been a long time since he had looked upon a woman with interest.

Beorn took the woman through the forest and quickly made it to his house where his animals had told him that he had visitors. Confused, Beorn pushed the door with his foot and avoided jostling the woman. Once the door was closed and latched again, he turned and looked into his home, seeing Dwarves laying all about the place. Slowly, a deep growl built in his chest but it stopped when he felt a soft hand on his cheek. He looked down at the woman who was barely conscious. "Don't. Friends. Safety. Oakenshield." Those were the only words she could manage before she lost consciousness completely, her hand dropping and her head lolling back.


	6. Chapter 6

Once she became unresponsive, Beorn quickly forgot about the Dwarves that he disliked so much in order to help the woman in his arms. He would deal with her _friends_ at a later time. Why they thought they would be safe here, the skin changer had no idea. Lying her on the large bed in his room, he turned and began looking for the ointments and bandages for her wounds. His medicines were strong and she would heal quickly as long as her body didn't start attacking itself. Bracing himself, Beorn realized that he would be face to face with her naked body. _Think of her like any healer would. Pretend you are a healer and only see her wounds._ He kept repeating this to himself before he turned around and looked directly at the large wound on her shoulder.

Once he had treated all her wounds, Beorn covered her with a blanket and allowed her to sleep. Her body would heal itself and wake up when it was ready. Now he had Dwarves to deal with. He stepped out the door of the bedroom and looked at the sleeping Dwarves. He spied a smaller person lying amongst them and was curious. Dwarves weren't that small and their feet certainly weren't that large. His musings were interrupted by a movement to his left. Out from behind one of the support pillars came Mithrandir the wizard who also called himself Gandalf.

"Well I suppose I know now who told these Dwarves that it would be safe to stay here." The wizard had a mischievous glint in his eye as he asked Beorn to sit. "I have a story that I do believe will entertain you and I am hoping that at the end of it, you will allow us to stay and regain our strength." Beorn nodded conceding to the wizard as he listened to the story. Gandalf told the story of the quest, embellishing only a few things. Beorn had to admit that he was impressed, even if he didn't completely believe the wizard. "Well I have to admit, that is a wonderful tale. I'm not sure how much of it I believe but that is for me to find out. Not tell me about the girl." Gandalf laughed softly, trying to hide his smile.

"Well I should have you know, that _girl_ is over 150 years old." At the surprised look on the skin changers face, Gandalf sighed softly "She is a shape changer. Which I presume you have heard of?" Beorn nodded slowly, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Shape changers were almost as rare as skin changers. They had the advantage of keeping their own minds during a change and were rumored to be able to change into any animal that they had encountered. He had only met one before named Brun and the man had been vicious and cruel. The last time Beorn had seen him, he was bragging about a woman he had beaten.

"I know of the other shape changer you have met. I guarantee you that Faline is nothing like him. Though she is slightly feral now, she will not harm anyone or anything without cause. I'm afraid the Company has not been kind to her once they found that she was a changer." Gandalf rubbed a hand over his face exhaustedly before he continued. "Her spirit is breaking and her inner animal is beginning to take over though she refuses to acknowledge it."

Beorn growled softly as he looked over the Dwarves. "I will allow your group to stay until you are recovered. However if there is any abuse of this woman while she is here, your Dwarf friends will answer to me." Gandalf nodded and looked thankful before he added a side comment. "I do believe that Faline will leave before they do. She mentioned that she would leave once they were as safe as could be expected. Your home provides that safety while they recover. Unless she can find a reason to stay, I don't believe we shall be seeing our shape changer for much longer."

Beorn nodded slowly before he saw the gleam in the wizard's eyes. "Mithrandir, you know better than to try to meddle in skin changers affairs. If the woman wishes to leave, I will give her the supplies to do so." _Not before you have a conversation with her about her life._ Beorn shook the thought out of his head before standing up to prepare food for the Dwarves. The sun was rising and they would wake up soon, probably hungry from their travels.

When Faline awoke, she realized that she was too comfortable to still be lying on the forest floor. The woman sat up quickly, only to cry out as her injuries protested. Looking down, she realized that her wounds were wrapped but she was still naked. Suddenly the door opened, causing her to pull the blanket covering her body completely to her chin. "Ah it's good to see that you've finally awoken." Gandalf smiled as he entered with a small pile of clothing in his arms. Seeing the confusion on her face, the wizard sat in the chair by the bed. "Beorn found you after his change. You were obviously wounded and he brought you to his house and tended to you. He has consented to the Dwarves staying here until they regain their strength. We have managed to find you a dress among the spare clothing." Faline reached a hand out and snatched the dress quickly, trying her not to growl.

"Gandalf what's happening to me? I feel so..unstable." The woman looked nervous as the wizard stared at her. "Well, my dear Faline, your inner animal does not take kindly to being mistreated. She is trying to escape and wreak havoc on your abusers." Simply thinking about the Dwarves made her want to growl and her eyes turned to slits. Shaking her head, Faline motioned for Gandalf to turn around. Once he did so, she slipped the dress on and examined it. "It's a little tight and not my favorite color but it'll suffice. I'll have to tell our host thank you." Faline didn't like the way the deep blue looked on her skin. It made her too pale and the neckline was a tad more plunging than she would have liked. It hugged her curves in a way that she wasn't used to and it could be considered too short.

Gandalf turned around and smiled at Faline. "You look beautiful but you should brush your hair Faline. You still look like a wild animal." Dodging the object thrown at him, the wizard chuckled as he left the room. He had distracted Faline enough to keep her from changing. The rest would be up to Beorn.


	7. Chapter 7

When Gandalf returned to the kitchen, he found the Dwarves sitting at a table that was far too large for them. Beorn had lain out a feast of honey cakes, milk, bread, and a large assortment of fruits. The Company were all talking quietly amongst themselves while eating. Thorin pulled the wizard to the side with a sneer set deep into his features. "The skin changer has told us that we are not to abuse the witch in our company. I don't suppose you had anything to do with that?" When Gandalf remained silent, Thorin had his answer. "I will have you know that, as a member of my company, I will treat that monster any way I see fit." The wizard rolled his eyes before turning has back and walking to the table to get some food. No one noticed as Thorin slipped out of the room and towards the room that he knew Faline was in.

Faline was sitting in front of a small mirror, running a brush through her hair. _Gandalf was right; I do look almost feral with all this debris in my hair._ She had spent the last few minutes picking leaves and sticks from her hair before she could even think about touching a brush. Her hair was now beginning to shine from all the attention and a smile was on Faline's face. "You know," came Thorin's voice from the doorway "some might consider you beautiful. Until they find out what an abhorrent beast you are." Kelly growled softly as she turned to face the Dwarf king. Without answering him, Faline stood up and pushed past him. She made sure to bump his shoulder roughly as she passed, smirking with satisfaction as she heard him grunt in pain.

Thorin turned and followed Faline quickly, bumping into her as he passed her. She didn't notice the Dwarf king however, as she was too preoccupied with staring at Beorn. She thought her delirious mind had tricked her into thinking this man was attractive. She now realized that she had thought wrong. This man was extremely tall, with wide shoulders and many muscles. His arm muscles bulged and stretched as did his shoulders and back when he moved. He had dark hair that was bordering between brown and black. His beard was long but well kept. Faline shook her head and took a step back as she realized that she had become attracted to their host.

"Faline there you are! We had wondered where you had gotten off to!" Gandalf waved the woman over to the seat next to his. Sitting down, she smiled at the wizard then at Bilbo who was on her other side. "I have never seen you in a dress Faline. You look quite different." Bilbo spoke softly, hoping to avoid any of the dwarves hearing. Dwalin, unfortunately, heard it and couldn't stop himself from mumbling softly. "Yes, her womanly assets certainly show well enough." This caused the dwarves sitting around him to snicker behind their hands and Faline blushed brightly before looking down.

_Don't let them talk to you like that. Stand up to them! Show them how easily you could kill them!_ Beorn was screaming in his head at this woman to stand up for herself. These stupid dwarves were treating her worse than they treated their ponies. As if hearing his silent plea, Faline's head snapped up and her eyes were clouded with fury. As Dwalin picked up a honey cake and brought it to his mouth, one of Beorn's butter knives imbedded itself in the cake. Startled, Dwalin looked at Faline to see her smiling with another knife in her hand. "Sorry Dwalin. I didn't mean to hit the cake. It seems I must work on my aim." Without another word the woman stood up, bowed slightly to Beorn and grabbed her weapons before walking out the door. In the silence left behind, a small laugh was heard from the Hobbit and Gandalf had a spark of merriment in his eye. Dwalin grumbled about the woman's throwing ability before pulling the butter knife out and eating the cake. "Perhaps you should be more careful of your wording next time Dwarf." Beorn's voice was scornful while also sounding amused. The Dwarves finished their breakfast and were immediately put to work by Beorn who disappeared soon after giving his instructions.

Firing arrow after arrow at the tree in front of her, Faline vented her anger slowly. The tree was dead and close to falling so she had no concerns with using it for a target. The poor thing had already had to endure her sword however, which left large gashes in the peeling bark. Hearing a noise behind her, Faline quickly turned around and fired into the bushes. A grunt followed by a body falling to the ground was the only things that she heard as she went to investigate. Pulling the bushes aside, the woman gasped in horror at what she had hit.


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbo was moving around the kitchen quickly, helping Beorn clean up from breakfast. They were keeping up polite small talk, neither mentioning the quest. Beorn asked about Hobbits and their ways while Bilbo asked about skin changers. Beorn was in the middle of a sentence when he stopped suddenly, listening to something Bilbo couldn't hear. Turning and almost charging out of the kitchen, Beorn stomped over to a few of the dwarves who were just finishing collecting honey. "Your female companion, Faline, has she returned yet?" When they shook their heads, Beorn growled and told them to grab their weapons. "Beorn what's happening?" Bilbo's small voice asked. "I can hear an Orc attack on my lands and I'm assuming Faline is in trouble."

Almost immediately after hearing this, Fili and Kili had grabbed their weapons and were running after Beorn. Three more of the Company followed, Bilbo included. Moving through the forest, they soon heard the sounds of metal clashing with metal and obvious sounds of a struggle. "Slow down and keep quiet. We need to look at the situation before we just go bursting in like most of you dwarves do. Might make things worse for the woman." Beorn spoke softly before crouching down and pulling a bush slightly away. What they saw surprised all of them so much that they couldn't move for a moment.

There were at least 15 Orcs lying dead on the ground and only 5 more remained fighting. Faline was standing by herself, completely out of arrows but using her sword with a grace and swiftness that not even the Elves possessed. She was spinning, kicking, and punching any Orc that dared to get too close. The remaining 5 died quickly but another stepped from behind a tree just as Faline lowered her sword. The Orc was behind Faline and quickly released an arrow at her head. Kili screamed out but before the arrow could hit the woman she dropped to one knee, snatched the arrow out of the arrow and quickly fired it back at the Orc. It hit its mark in the middle of the creature's forehead. Once looking around to make sure all the Orcs were dead, Faline spotted Beorn, the dwarves, and Bilbo staring at her.

"They interrupted my practice. So I killed them all." Without waiting for an answer, Faline walked past them and back toward the house. Shrugging, Beorn followed her and everyone else followed Beorn. "You kill Orcs with a passion that I have never seen. What fuels it?" Beorn asked Faline gently as he caught up with her. Looking the skin changer up and down, Faline sighed softly before stopping to face him. "Azog the Defiler spent a good portion of my life hunting my family down. He keeps their hands as prizes and he wants to finish his collection. I know that if he catches me, he will torture me and allow his comrades to do unspeakable things to me before finally killing me. I am the last of my family and I refuse to die by the hand of Orcs. When I see Orcs, all I can hear are the screams of my older brother as he was killed." The woman looked up into the sky where the sun was getting closer to evening light. "That, master Beorn, is what fuels my rage."

Bilbo frowned as he heard Faline's story. She had lost her whole family and all for what? To end up being mistreated by a bunch of Dwarves? He didn't want her to leave them but he knew that it was probably for the best. "I think you should leave." Faline looked over at Bilbo, confusion on her face. "If any Orcs got away, they'll know you're still with us. The rest of the dwarves are treating you horribly and you don't deserve it. Leave us and find somewhere safe for you." Smiling fondly at the hobbit in front of her, Faline shook her head slowly. "I will leave Bilbo, but not until I know that you will be safe and well taken care of." She wrapped her arm around Bilbo's shoulders before walking with him to the house. They chattered the whole way there about silly things that made both of them laugh. Beorn stared after the woman, noticing how her hair moved when she laughed and how her hips swayed when she was walking.

"She is such a beauty isn't she? It's such a shame that none of us could ever touch her." Kili voice broke through Beorn's daze as he glared at the young dwarf for even looking at her like he was. "Why wouldn't any of you touch her? Do you think her disgusting or unworthy of your stupid attempts at affection?" Kili rolled his eyes and sighed sadly, still staring after Faline. "Thorin tried touching her intimately once, before he knew what she was. Nobody touches her unless she allows it and she'll usually initiate it." The dwarves that were still standing around laughed loudly as they remembered that night. "Uncle was on the ground with a cut on his cheek and her foot on his throat before he could so much as utter a sweet word to her." Beorn chuckled before looking back at the door that the woman had walked through. She had spirit and her inner animal called out for a mate but she didn't know it. Beorn swore to himself to do his best to catch and keep her attention on only him.

A.N. **Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and favorited my story! A special thanks to everyone who reviews! I really really appreciate it! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Okay, so I had a _really_ hard time writing this chapter because I was slightly uncomfortable with making a good guy into a bad one but yeah...so I apologize in advance. Please review and let me know what you think!

Beorn walked into his house after the hobbit and dwarves dispersed. He had a tentative plan in mind for winning the woman's affections and was slowly thinking it over. His thoughts about the waterfall at the edge of his lands were interrupted by loud shouting coming from the bedroom that Faline was staying in. He could hear her voice and what sounded suspiciously like the dwarf king's voice. Moving quickly, Beorn had almost reached the door when he heard a loud shout of, "Why won't you let me love you?! You may be a monster when you change, but when you're human I just want to claim you as mine!" This was quickly followed by the sound of something being thrown and missing.

Faline stood in the bedroom that she had been roughly pulled into as soon as she stepped into the house. Her hands were in fists by her side and her body was quivering with anger. Thorin had brought her in here to "confess his love" but Faline knew he only wanted to take her as a temporary mate to alleviate his needs during this quest. At his last statement, she had thrown one of Beorn's heavy lamps at the dwarf's head but in her anger had missed terribly. Her brain had registered the sound of footsteps walking to the door and standing there. She could hear the person turn around and begin to walk away, most likely to give them privacy. "I am not an object to be claimed Thorin! I belong to no one besides myself! I have always been a shape changer and I always will be! You can't pick and choose which part of me accept and dismiss! I am not some toy that you can play with until the end of your quest only to be thrown away once you have your throne back! I refuse!"

Faline watched as Thorin's face went slowly from anger to sadness then finally settled into a cold, unreadable mask. She didn't like that face because she could never predict Thorin's next move when he looked like that. "Well, since you refuse to see the benefits of joining with me on civil terms I suppose I'll just have to take drastic measures." He slowly began circling around Faline like a hunter, his arms clasped behind his back as he looked her up and down. Just as he predicted, Faline dove quickly for her sword that was lying by the door. Thorin intercepted her, tackling her about the waist before pinning her to the floor under him. He used his knees to pin her hips and his hands to keep her from lashing out. Bringing his face down to hers, he slowly inhaled her scent before kissing her roughly being careful to avoid her teeth.

Panicked as she was, her mind couldn't even comprehend trying to shift into any animal. Fear, sharp and toxic, filled her brain erasing any thoughts of fighting. No man had ever touched her like this. She had avoided most forms of contact and therefore had never been mated. Faline screamed at her body to move, struggle, do _something_ but her body refused to acknowledge the command. Every part of her was caught in terror. Thorin reached down and slid his hand down her collar bone and over her left breast, moaning softly on her mouth while still kissing her. His hand and moan were enough to break her out of her panic. She began frantically struggling, trying to buck the huge Dwarf off her but he was too heavy. _Scream. Call out __**his**__ name and he'll save you._ Listening to the voice in her head, she bit down hard on Thorin's bottom which caused him to pull away quickly.

"BEORN!" came Faline's loud scream from the bedroom, stopping Beorn's conversation with the wizard. Without even a thought, Beorn immediately ran to the bedroom and threw the door open. What he found shocked and angered him to the point that he was seeing only shades of red. Thorin Oakenshield was lying on top of Faline, her hands pinned above her head and a red mark on her cheek that was quickly forming into the shape of a handprint. Roaring his anger, Beorn pulled the dwarf king off Faline and held him at eye level before bellowing into his face. Then he turned and roughly tossed Thorin out into the hallway before slamming the door and locking it. Standing next to the door, Beorn yelled through it to Gandalf who he knew was near enough to hear him. "You take care of that barbarian yourself before I come back through this door and rip his throat out with my hand!"

Turning around, Beorn's eyes quickly found Faline who was pressed against the wall and curled into the tightest ball possible. Moving over to her, Beorn whispered her name softly until she looked at him. He knew it was unwise to touch her at this moment; in fact she may even rip his throat out unintentionally. "He is gone Faline and he will never touch you again." Beorn spoke softly, something that he knew surprised Faline immensely. Looking around the room as if to decide to herself, the woman leaned towards Beorn and whispered softly "How can you say that he won't touch me again? I cannot escape him forever." Smiling slightly and allowing himself a small hope, Beorn stared into her green eyes. "I can say that because, if you allow it, I will not let you out of my sight long enough for him to get anywhere near you." When she closed her eyes and didn't react to his words, Beorn closed his eyes and dipped his head. This wasn't going how he wanted it to. He had planned to take her on a picnic dinner tonight, tell her of his growing feelings, and show her the waterfall. Then Oakenshield had to lay his filthy hands on her and now she was completely terrified. Beorn kept his eyes closed as he continued cursing Thorin.

His eyes shot open as he felt a soft hand on his bearded cheek. Green eyes stared up at him and her face had a soft smile on it. She could tell that he was upset and she assumed that it was because of Thorin. Faline knew she didn't want him upset and his offer did sound lovely. "I would like it very much if I could stay close to you from now on." As she said this, she slid forward and laid her head against Beorn's chest. She fit perfectly against him like she knew she would and a content sigh left both their lips at the same time. Things would be alright now and no stupid Dwarf could interfere with it. Not when the two changers had finally accepted their friendship with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry sorry sorry! I've been super busy with work and holidays and everything! Here's an update and I would like to warn everyone that the next chapter might get a bit "steamy".**

**I REPEAT! THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY HELP THIS STORY EARN THE "R" RATING!**

Later that evening, after a long talk with Faline, Beorn had emerged from the bedroom. Once he spotted Thorin, Beorn simply gave the dwarf a look so cold it could freeze a river. Then his attention turned to the wizard as he explained in low tones that the dwarves would need to leave in two days' time. "Are we no longer welcome here?" Ori's small voice asked. He had overheard the conversation and felt shocked at the venom in the skin changers voice. "You, master Ori, are more than welcome to visit me any time you wish. The same offer goes to the rest of your Company except your leader." The dwarves and Bilbo looked extremely confused and someone asked Beorn why. "He is no longer welcome because he tried to force himself upon your female companion. I have not killed him simply because she asked it of me for she has her own way of dealing with his treachery. However, if he were to remain here any longer I would not be able to resist tearing him to pieces."

"And just where is your proof?" this question came from Dwalin who was possibly Thorin's best friend. "I will not allow you to say such things about my future King without proof. If you are just going with the woman's testimony, I'm afraid it won't mean much. We need physical evidence." Beorn nodded and turned before calling out for Faline who emerged into the kitchen moments later dressed in a new tunic and trousers that fit her quite well. In her hands she held the dress she had borrowed. It had multiple tears in the beautiful fabric and was covered in straw from the floors. However it wasn't the dress that made the Company gasp, it was the deep purple hand shaped bruise on her cheek. Faline quickly tossed the fabric at Dwalin before walking up to Thorin.

With an animalistic power and speed, the woman pinned him against the wall. "How does it feel to be the one pinned?" she murmured for only him to hear before lifting his hand and putting it on her cheek. Everyone could clearly see that his hand was a perfect fit to the bruise on her face. "Get off me right now, wench." Thorin spoke with venom in his voice and Faline let go immediately. Stepping back, she stood next to Beorn without saying another word. Bilbo seemed to be the only one to notice that they were close enough to have their arms brushing one another. "In order to avoid Thorin being killed for his transgression, as I know is one of the rules of your people, I have a different idea." Faline looked to Dwalin who was once a guard in Erebor.

Once he nodded, Faline cleared her throat and looked directly at Thorin. "I will challenge him in a battle for my honor. If he wins, he will get what he wanted in the first place. If I win, I will have my honor back and I will take whatever prize I see fit." Dwalin thought it over before nodding and announcing it a fair trade. Thorin rolled his eyes at the woman before grabbing his sword and marching out the door. There was still enough light left in the day for their fight. "There will be no dirty tricks and no magic. It will be considered an automatic loss if either of you cheats. Understood?" Faline nodded at Dwalin and smiled quickly while Thorin growled in the back of his throat. "Begin."

Without looking away from Dwalin, Faline pulled her sword out but kept it down towards the ground. Thorin suddenly charged the woman, his sword in the air while letting loose a loud cry. Just before he reached her, Faline brought her sword up and blocked the strike before dancing away from the Dwarf. "Oh you'll have to do much better than that if you wish to best me Thorin." Faline teased as she moved quickly around Thorin, giving his swords soft taps with her own. She moved so fast she was almost blurred and Thorin had almost no hope of keeping up. He struck his sword out in the hope to catch her but she simply slapped his blade away before tapping his wrist, shoulder, and back in quick succession. She was toying with him, like a cat with its prey, and they both knew it. "Enough of your games woman; fight me face to face!" Then Thorin yelled out a long insult in Khuzdul which caused several of the Dwarves to gasp and Faline to stop in her dance. She knew enough of their language to know that Thorin had given her one of the worse insults possible.

Before a smirk could even reach his lips, Faline was charging at Thorin who barely brought his sword up in time to block. Her sword was faster than lightning with enough force behind each hit to set the Dwarf off balance. Compared to her attack, his defense was slow and weak. In mere minutes his arms, legs, and hands were covered in small cuts. Finally, having vented enough of her outrage, Faline swung her sword one more time. This hit had enough power to knock Thorin over and his sword was quickly out of his hand and against his throat. Faline put one foot on his chest and held his sword in her own hand. "Do you admit defeat?" When Thorin didn't answer, she pressed the sword tighter to his throat and put more pressure on his chest. Finally nodding quickly and breathing out a yes, Thorin breathed in deeply as the pressure disappeared off his chest.

"Faline has won in a fair match. Now she may name her prize for winning." Dwalin said the words as though they were made of vinegar but the woman smiled brightly anyway. Then her gaze turned to Thorin who was being helped up by his nephews. Fili looked solemn but his eyes twinkled in amusement while Kili was trying and failing to hide his grin. "My prize. What should I take? Hmm, he wanted my virtue and honor; perhaps I should take one of his nephew's innocence?" A wicked grin graced the woman's face as Thorin paled before looking at his nephews. Kili looked slightly terrified while Fili looked much too happy with the idea. "No, I don't think I'll do that. Something worth more money but less sentimentally." As she spoke, she took slow sure steps in Thorin's direction. Once she was within reach, Fili and Kili still holding onto him, Faline reached into Thorin's coat and across his back. From its hiding spot, she pulled out a beautiful dagger. The blade was fiendishly sharp and made entirely from emeralds while the hilt was cream colored with diamonds laid into the hilt. It was Thorin's favorite but most hidden weapon, one that he thought none but his nephews knew about. "I'll take this, thank you very much. Beorn, will you walk me to the hot spring you told me about? I would adore a hot bath right now."


	11. Chapter 11

Beorn seemed more than happy to take Faline to the hot spring and away from the Dwarves. "You my friend are doing far too much fighting for your injuries to heal properly." Beorn leveled a disgruntled look at the woman as he said this, which caused her to break into laughter. "Beorn I have been fighting my whole life. I am used to injuries and the like. Besides my body heals much faster than a normal person." Beorn nodded and pushed his way through a couple bushes before turning around and holding them out of the way for Faline.

Faline thanked him then her breath caught in her throat as she emerged into a large clearing. There was a beautiful waterfall at the other end with a stream running through the middle of the land. The clearing was covered in grass with the occasional growth of flowers, making for a very beautiful picture. "Beorn this place is beautiful! I feel as if I could stay here for the rest of my life and die happy!" This caused the man to smile before turning Faline to her left and pointing to some half hidden pools of water. The woman groaned in relief as she saw that the water was steaming slightly and took a few steps toward it. "Those are the only hot springs that are on my land. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell any of your companions of them. I don't want them sullied with dwarf filth." Faline laughed before turning and looking at Beorn.

"I would never tell anyone of this place. It is too beautiful to be disturbed by anyone who wouldn't appreciate its beauty. It shall be just our secret, yes?" Without an answer from Beorn, Faline ran over to the hot springs and began stripping her clothes off. Being the gentleman that he was, Beorn turned around once she started pulling her clothes off. He heard her laugh as she jumped in then sighed happily as she began scrubbing at her body. Hearing a louder splash, Beorn turned around in alarm only to see a large tiger with a grey coat and green stripes splashing around. Assuming this was her natural animal form; Beorn smiled and laughed which drew her attention to him. She roared out happily before taking one of her large paws and splashing water at him.

They played a quick game of splashing each other before Faline, still in her tiger form, climbed out of the pool and shook her coat free of water. Then, acting like the cat she was in the shape of, she stretched herself out on the grass and laid in the sunlight for a bit. "I must go back to my home and make sure those Dwarves aren't rioting and destroying things. I assume you know the way back?" Faline nodded and purring loudly before yawning slightly. Beorn left her there as he began making his way back to his home.

As the days continued, Faline managed to talk Beorn into allowing the Company to stay a bit longer. Bilbo, she told him, was in no condition to travel yet. Faline had seen the Hobbit when he first left his home and he had lost far too much weight in her opinion. She insisted that he put more weight on before they continued on. Beorn agreed, but only once Faline had wrapped her arms around his waist and begged once more. Once it was decided that the Company would stay for a bit longer, Faline began taking frequent trips to the hot springs. She made sure to be very careful that none of the Dwarves followed her and there was a point where she had had to tie Nori to a tree to keep him away. The star-haired Dwarf was extremely unhappy about that and never tried to follow her again.

Faline became much closer to Beorn as each day passed and realized that her inner animal wanted Beorn as more than a friend. Once she accepted this, she had a large problem controlling herself and she was glad that Beorn didn't seem to mind it. When she lost her sense of control one day and threw herself into his arms in a fit of joy, Beorn caught her and held her close before letting her go and he didn't mention a word of it.

A.N. I lied, sorry! This chapter wasn't steamy but the next one will be! There will be fair warning at the next chapter in case any of you don't want to read it. Please review and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

_You've got to control yourself! You look desperate and you know it! You stupid woman, you've never wanted a mate before so why start now?! _Faline was arguing with herself as she paced in the meadow with the waterfall to her back. She wanted to tell Beorn how she felt but he had made no effort to show her if he felt the same or not. "He probably just thinks of me as some kind of burden that he can't wait to get rid of. Just like those Dwarves." Faline shook her head before reaching down and picking up a small yellow flower. The flower was a lily of some type and Faline smiled as she inhaled the scent. "Faline? What are you doing out here? Is everything alright?" Beorn entered into the clearing and Faline nodded quickly before turning her back to him and staring at the waterfall. If she looked at him for too long, her mind took wild trips and her imagination came up with wonderful scenarios of what she wanted him to do to her. When that happened, her body became taut with the tension of holding herself back and she was likely to snap one of these days.

Faline was so focused on her thoughts that she failed to notice Beorn come up behind her until her wrapped his arms around her waist. This was normal for them, they both enjoyed the touch and it seemed harmless enough. Suddenly, Beorn leaned down and pressed his nose into Faline's hair before inhaling deeply. _This wasn't normal._ However, she couldn't find it in herself to dislike it. Beorn's arms tightened around her abruptly and he growled low in his throat, causing Faline to look up at him. "What's wrong Beorn?" The man's dark eyes looked down at the woman in his arms, wondering if he should say what was on his mind. If he didn't do it now, who knew when he would have another chance? "I cannot bear to be around you for much longer woman. Your scent is something I haven't experienced before and it calls to me." As he said this, he dropped his head lower and spoke with his lips brushing the shell of her ear. His next words came out in a whisper. "It makes me want to ravish you and make you mine."

Faline looked away from Beorn's captivating stare and out toward the waterfall again. If she was going to do this, she had to make certain things perfectly clear. "I won't deny that I feel the same things for you. However, I refuse to become a one-time mate for someone. I've never been mated and it's not without reason." Beorn laughed softly before he gently nipped the woman's ear. "You foolish girl. I do not want you for a single night like that fool Dwarf. If you allow me to mate you, I plan on keeping you with me as long as you wish to stay." Faline groaned and leaned back against Beorn as his scent washed over her. It was filled with lust and almost something that smelled more potent and dangerous. _Love. This is what love smells like._ "Do you promise? Will you keep me after this? I'm tired of being lied to Beorn." He growled and it shook her body in a way that made her insides squirm with delight due to the power behind it. "An army of Orcs couldn't tear me away from you." That was the only answer she needed and her body turned itself around. Before she knew it, she was kissing Beorn with everything she had and her body was pressed against his.

They continued kissing passionately before Faline basically ripped Beorn's tunic off him, which in turn caused him to growl and push her gently against a tree. He pulled Faline's tunic off and began peppering kisses across her collar bone and down between her breasts. Whimpering softly in want, Faline pushed her hips against his while her hands wandered all over his torso. Beorn wrapped her legs around him before pulling away from the tree while still kissing her. Faline smiled as she felt soft grass on her back before Beorn began sliding her pants off. Wiggling to help quicken the process, once her legs were free Faline pulled Beorn's mouth to hers. They both quickly became impatient as the scent of arousal became thicker in the air and Beorn rid himself of his pants quickly before pushing his body against Faline's. The woman groaned and pushed her hips against his, panting softly as she enjoyed the feeling of skin on skin. Beorn was so large that her entire body was covered by his bulk and Faline purred softly as she felt safer in that moment, than she ever had before.

A.N. This story will be wrapping up soon! I'm sorry for those of you who are following it closely but I seem to have lost my love for this story. Thanks to everyone for reading and staying with this story!


End file.
